Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oxygen generator and, more particularly, to the oxygen generator having the features of a novel assembly structure, a tight installation space, being convenient to carry or transport, and a low overall cost and selling price.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of human society and civilization and as various aspects of medical technologies advance, we have significant improvements on the research and control of diseases, so that our average life expectancy increases accordingly, and the advent of an ageing society is inevitable. Meanwhile, the long life expectancy is also associated with many negative effects, and the severe damage to the global environment is mostly criticized among these negative effects. Also, human beings sometimes suffer from the counterattack of inexplicable diseases (such as SARS) or harsh environmental conditions (such as storms, blistering cold or heat, and mudslides), and the causes and reasons of these phenomena deserve serious contemplation. Since the external environment is in a worrying situation, we should keep up the momentum of all preparatory work to cope with the increasingly harsher environment and inexplicable diseases. Oxygen is a gas indispensible to the survival of human beings, so that an oxygen generator filled with a molecular sieve material and passing high-pressure air through the molecular sieve material to generate oxygen is an important apparatus for rescue and life saving. Besides emergency use, the oxygen generator is often used for controlling the symptoms of chronic diseases such as asthma and breathing disorders, and it is necessary for these patients to prepare for the use of the oxygen generator anytime. Since inhaling more pure oxygen has the effects of promoting blood circulation, maintaining our mind sober, eliminating fatigue, and improving work efficiency effectively, it is a good lifestyle to prepare the oxygen generator readily and conveniently used in our daily life and at work.
To improve oxygen generators as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,976,617 and 7,998,256 an oxygen generator is provided with an overall tight, compact, light, and portable design in accordance with the present invention.